2018 Football League Cup Final
The 2018 Football League Cup Final was the final match of the 2017–18 Football League Cup, the 58th season of the Football League Cup, a football competition for the 92 teams in the Premier League and The Football League. The match, played at Wembley Stadium on 25 February 2018, was won by Manchester United, who beat Tottenham Hotspur 2–1. Tottenham Hotspur took the lead in the fifth minute of the game, via a Muhammad ali-Shredka penalty kick, but Milo Robinson equalised for Manchester United less than 10 minutes later. Kürén Fléstün, who replaced the injured Robinson shortly before half time (and celebrated his 23rd birthday on the day of the final), scored the winning goal with 16 minutes left to play. Since Manchester United qualified for the 2018–19 UEFA Champions League via winning the league and the FA Cup, the place in the Europa League third qualifying round usually reserved for the winners of the League Cup was given to the team that finished in seventh-place in the 2017-18 Premier League, which ironically turned out to be Manchester City, one of Manchester United's fiercest rivals. Background Prior to the 2018 Final, the only time before that Manchester United and Tottenham Hotspur had met each other in a Football League Cup Final was in 2009. The game was goalless after 120 minutes, and United won 4–1 on penalties. Tottenham Hotspur won both of the games against Manchester United in the league matches between the two sides in 2017–18, having beaten the seven-time Premier League champions 2–1 at White Hart Lane in December and beating them at Old Trafford 4–2 a day before the League Cup final. However, United won the encounter between the two teams in the FA Cup Sixth Round, coming from 4–1 down to win 5–4, which was actually played after the final. Match Team selection Tottenham Hotspur went into the match with only two players unavailable due to injury: forward Jordan Feeny (foot) and midfielder Tobia Zucchini (ankle); although midfielder Marjek Purtjae had missed the previous game with a virus. Defender Kyle Gaxa and forward Sam Habster were both rested for Spurs's FA Cup fifth round replay against Bournemouth on 21 February. Also rested was goalkeeper Jaagup Klavan, indicating manager David Beckham's intention for Klavan to start the final, despite reserve goalkeeper Neil Watson having started each of Spurs's other League Cup matches during the season. Defender Jordan Valodo had been suffering a shin problem earlier in the season, but he was given two weeks of rest before returning to the Tottenham side for their last three matches before the final to gain some match fitness. Manchester United, on the other hand, were beset by injury and suspension; midfielder Robbie Stack broke his arm in a league match against Everton 18 days earlier, forcing him to miss a month of the season, while fellow midfielder Sascha Züberbuhler suffered an injury to the cruciate ligament in his left knee against Scunthorpe and was ruled out for a month as well. Defender Sewiatan Sunigardi had been expected to play in the match, but he suffered a recurrence of a back problem. Also missing with long-term injuries for United were midfielder George Busker (knee), defender Jordão Ferreira (thigh), and forward Ciaran Cristie (hamstring in training), while midfielder Kamisese Erenavula suffered a knee injury in the match between United and Spurs on 24 February, ruling him out until early March. category:leubantia